


summertime sadness

by stupidforya



Series: traveling endlessly [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, bucin!brendon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: Mungkin dalam mencintai seseorang, disakiti itu sudah selayaknya terjadi.





	summertime sadness

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : fanfik ini nggak nyata dan fiksi. bukan bermaksud juga untuk merusak nama baik, cuma senang-senang aja. p!atd cuma milik brendon urie seorang. judul diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama.
> 
> aduh. aduh. aduh.
> 
> ini belum di beta, mohon maaf atas kesalahannya.

Mereka putus.

Lagi.

Brendon menghitung, barangkali ini adalah kali ketiga mereka. Atau, mungkin ini bisa masuk dalam hitungan yang keempat apabila perseteruan mereka di musim panas yang lalu juga dihitung. Mereka banyak bertengkar, kemudian tanpa dibutuhkan persetujuan verbal di antara keduanya, mereka saling mendiami satu sama lain. Bertatapan muka tidak sudi, apalagi bicara. Akan tetapi, di minggu keduanya, Brendon mengingat dia bangun di tempat tidur Ryan dengan kepala pusing bukan main.

Mungkin dalam mencintai seseorang, disakiti itu sudah selayaknya terjadi. Ryan memang begitu. Oh, dia _selalu_ begitu—dia tahu menyakiti sebagaimana dia tahu mencintai Brendon. Hatinya ada di dalam tangan Ryan dan Brendon sudah melupakan di mana dia menaruh akal sehatnya. Hatinya dimonopoli. Brendon sadar, tapi dia cinta.

Memangnya ini masuk akal?

“Ini _nggak_ sehat, Brendon,” Spencer bilang. Dia nampak siap-siap mau mengeluarkan puluhan kata-kata mutiara supaya Brendon mendengarkan. Kedua matanya melihat Brendon nanar seolah dirinya membutuhkan belas kasihan.

Brendon mengusap matanya yang sembab. Dia meletakan _handphone_ -nya di atas meja dan memalingkan wajah agar Spencer bisa cepat membuang jauh-jauh simpatinya yang tidak dibutuhkan.

“Kau _nggak_ tahu apa-apa. Diam saja.” Dan cuma itu yang bisa Brendon balas.

Cinta mereka itu kuat. Spencer hanya harus bisa menerima itu. Dia _harus_ bisa menerimanya. Tentu saja bakal ada batu yang menerjang di alur cintanya dan Ryan. Ryan boleh menyakitinya, bagaimanapun juga. Brendon tahu itu caranya Ryan mencintai dan dia pun mencintai ikatan kata yang dirangkai Ryan untuknya setiap tahun ketika dia bersedih. Ryan tahu bagaimana menangani rasa cemasnya dan membawakannya rasa kasih sayang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia dapati dari siapapun.

Cinta mereka itu kuat. Siapa Spencer untuk merasa dia pantas menilainya?

“Kau bisa pulang, Spencer. _Please_ , aku butuh waktu sendiri,” suruhnya. Suaranya lirih, mungkin karena suaranya habis setelah terlalu banyak berteriak. Mungkin karena pertengkarannya lagi dengan Ryan siang tadi dan mungkin karena itu juga otaknya meminta berhenti bekerja.

“Sendiri? Supaya aku bisa membiarkanmu menelpon Ryan dan memohon mengambilmu kembali?” Spencer bersikukuh di tempatnya. Alisnya berjengit, ekspresinya buram juga penuh emosi, semua ada begitu jernih di wajahnya.

“Kalau kau memang temanku seharusnya kau mengerti!” dia ingin meledak. Dia tidak butuh ini. Tidak sekarang. Tidak di saat seperti ini, tetapi semuanya ada di ujung tanduk dan detik-detik hitung mundur menggantung di kepalanya. “Kau—kau harusnya peduli, kalau kau peduli kau harusnya bisa membiarkan aku menyelesaikan ini!”

“Aku masih di sini karena aku peduli!” suara Spencer ikut naik. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan menarik bahu Brendon sehingga mereka sekarang saling bertatap-tatapan. “Ryan itu gila. Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Secinta apa dia denganmu sampai membuatmu seperti _ini_?”

Disakiti saat mencintai itu memang salah satu konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya. Disakiti itu sudah biasa—bukan? Mungkin. Mungkin begitu. Sewajarnya begitu. Spencer tahu apa?

“Spencer, tolong keluar sekarang dari rumahku.”

Spencer kelihatan kecewa luar biasa. Cerah di wajahnya merosot drastis, tetapi dia mengambil langkah berat keluar yang mantap. Mungkin ini terakhirnya mereka bertemu. Mungkin lebih baik begini daripada ada seseorang yang meragukan cinta Ryan untuknya.

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Disakiti itu bagian dari cinta.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for all the weirdness above lmao. thank you so much for coming here!!!


End file.
